The Christmas Team
by H.A. Taylor
Summary: RUSH. Three team members on a mission. Mission directive: decorate the base, must be annoying to fellow colleagues.
1. Chapter 1

**The Christmas Team - Part 1**

No one was in the lacker room so they, Michael, Dom and Stella, ran in there armed with tinsel and sticky tape.

DOM: Okay lets stick it to the lockers here, then wrap it around the bench.

They stuck one end of the tinsel with the sticky tape to the top of the lockers then wrapped it around the bench.

MICHAEL: Lets attach it to the door of the shower.

They carried the tinsel over to the shower door and attached it the the back of it.

STELLA: Now back over to those lockers there, wrapping it around the tinsel there (points to the tinsel hanging between the lockers and the bench)

They wrapped the tinsel around and then attached it to the other lot of lockers.

DOM: Phase 1 complete.

With that they walked out of the locker room but not before Dom had gotten a photo of their handiwork.

----

Not long after the three let's say more crazy members of the team has finished in the locker room Josh and Grace walked in.

JOSH: I see someone has gone overboard with the Christmas decorations.  
GRACE: Let whoever it is have their fun, it's not that bad.

Grace walked over to her locker and opened it without much difficulty, however Josh had a little more trouble getting his open as the tinsel had been attached across his locker door.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Christmas Team - Part 2**

It was a new day which meant for Dom, Michael and Stella another area of the base to attack with tinsel.

After the previous days attack the only complaints came from those whose lockers the tinsel was attached to and from the Dom and Stella, only to make it look like they didn't do it.

So now today they still had to decide where to attack they had it narrowed down to the Ops Room or the lunch room, they decided on hitting the Ops Room today.

....

So Leon had gotten up from his chair at his computer to go in search of food, time to decorate the room more than what had already been done.

Armed with more tinsel, sticky tape and this time a staple gun.

MICHAEL: Let's wrap it around Leon's computer screen.  
STELLA: Oh and don't forget his chair.

They wrapped the tinsel around Leon's computer screen sticking it as they went and they then kept the tinsel attached to the screen but also stuck it to Leon's chair using the staple gun. (Hehe)

DOM: Seeing as we have some tinsel left let's hang it about half way up the wall crossing from one side of the room to the other side and back.

They then followed Dom's idea and stuck the tinsel to the walls using the sticky tape and where appropriate the staple gun.

STELLA: Okay with that done let's get out of here.  
MICHAEL: Agreed.

With that the three team members left the room with everyone else none the wiser.

....

After finding food Leon headed back to the Ops Room, to be surprised by the sudden appearance of tinsel hung across the room but was really annoyed when he saw it was also wrapped around the screen.

Leon went to go rip the tinsel off his chair but couldn't properly when he realised it was stapled to his chair.

Lawson was walking past the door when he saw the tinsel hanging up, he quietly laughed to himself before poking his head inside the door.

LAWSON: I see they got you as well, whoever it is got the locker room yesterday.  
LEON: Yeah but yesterday was just sticky tape, now they're using sticky tape and a staple gun.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Christmas Team - Part 3**

Today the team of three were again armed with more tinsel than the previous days and sticky tape but no staple gun today.

They were out in the car park outside the base, looking for Josh's car.

MICHAEL: Okay so where is Josh's heap of junk that he calls a car.  
STELLA: There (points to Josh's car).

They walked over to Josh's though it was out in the open they were willing to take the risk.

DOM: Let's wrap over the top and underneath and across the doors a couple of times.

Stella stuck the end of the tinsel to the driver's side door then threw it over the roof to Dom who then threw it under the car to Michael who wrapped the tinsel around the wing mirror before throwing it back over to Dom. he stuck it to the back window then threw it back under the car to Stella who stuck the end of the tinsel to the back door.

STELLA: How about we wrap it around his car the other way, around the front and back.

Dom timed the tinsel to the left wing mirror then wrapped it around the car tucking it under the other tinsel as he went. Michael went along after Dom, sticking the tinsel down.

DOM: Okay let's get out of here.

....

That night Josh walked out to his car to go home for the night having not seen his car since that morning was annoyed when he saw his car.

Grace walked out and saw Josh standing at his tinsel cover car.

GRACE: You want some help getting that off your car?  
JOSH: Yeah, you wouldn't happen to have any scissors on you would ya?  
GRACE: Actually I do, can't remember why I put them in my bag though.

Grace got the scissors out of her bag and handed them to Josh.

JOSH: Thanks.

Together they got the tinsel off Josh's car and threw it in a nearby bin.


End file.
